Secret Moments
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The slip-ups during Vince's arrival back at PCA are not the only ones. See what other moments Quinn and Logan share together that almost reveal their secret relationship. Logan/Quinn


A/N: I didn't want to make smaller chapters, so I hope you don't mind a longer one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Makeover**

The group sat outside eating breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. It would have been a peaceful day at PCA if Lola didn't get the idea she got.

"We give you a makeover."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

She really didn't feel like doing one again. The only good thing about the last one was that Logan and her had kissed. Looking at her secret boyfriend for a month now, she knew he was thinking about the kiss as well because he smirked at her. Lola however, not knowing she interrupted a moment between the secret couple, explained her idea.

"Well after your break up with Mark it would be a fresh start."

Quinn could see Logan tense at that. Every time her ex-boyfriend was brought up this happened and Quinn suspected that Logan was jealous.

"Maybe she is right and it would help you." Zoey agreed.

"And then we can set up a few dates for you."

Lola's words were the last straw. Quinn could clearly see that Logan was angry and that never went well. She had to do something or he would unintentionally reveal their secret in an outburst.

"Thanks girls, but I'm fine. I don't want a makeover or dates right now."

Quinn could see Logan relax the slightest bit, but she knew one wrong word and he would flip.

"Are you sure? I mean we could straighten your hair and that outfit with the short skirt really fit-"

And that was definite the wrong word, or sentence in this case. This time even Quinn couldn't stop Logan from his anger.

"She doesn't need to change. Got it? Not for anyone." Logan screamed and stood up. With a "Stupid Mark" he left the table in a rush.

Remaining at the table were his surprised friends and an uneasy Quinn.

"Well you know how much he doesn't like Mark." She laughed awkwardly. "Anyway I have to finish a Quinnvention. See you." And off she was.

"That was weird." Zoey finally said and everyone nodded.

Unknown to the couple Michael saved the situation unintentionally.

"Now I remember, I never got to ask you guys. What do you think of the word bicycle?"

His friends looked taken aback while James could only sigh.

"Oh god no."

While their friends still discussed the word bicycle Quinn caught up to Logan.

"We need to talk." Without waiting for his reaction she pulled him along with her to one of their secret hiding spots.

The moment they arrived behind the bushes Logan spoke up.

"I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry, but you really don't need to change and then they kept talking about dates for you and that stupid Mark-" Logan was surprised when he was interrupted by Quinn's lips on his. Quickly realizing the situation he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

"Not that I'm complaining, you know how much I love making out with you, but why did you kiss me?" He asked her when they pulled away, both out of breath.

"Just for being you." She smiled at him.

"I know I'm awesome." Logan smirked, but then he frowned. "Seriously why?"

"Well you are taking me just as I am, no makeover needed. It was sweet of you to say that."

Logan smiled gently at her and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I mean what I said on that bench, you're pretty. You're Quinn and I like you just the way you are."

Quinn saw the honesty in his eyes and coming from him these words were the best compliment she could get. She leaned over to kiss him again when he stopped her. That surprised her, Logan never denied a make out session.

"What's wrong?"

"You aren't going on any dates with other guys, are you?"

Quinn couldn't help the huge smile that light up her face. He would never admit he was jealous, but he definitely was and it made him all the sweeter.

"Of course not. You're my boyfriend."

"Good." With that he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 **Basketball challenge**

Vince, who thanks to Lola's efforts and his own, was now part of the group played a round of basketball with James, Logan and Michael when suddenly a group of four boys arrived.

"Hey Reese I heard you lost your last game."

"Who said that?" Logan was already clenching his fists while looking at the guy who had spoken. His friends exchanged glances at that, everyone knew how easily Logan could be provoked.

"That doesn't matter. You even had to learn free throws from a girl. Seems like you're losing your touch."

"I'll prove you wrong, right here right now." The provocation seems to work perfectly.

"Alright, but let's make this more exciting and bet. If you win I'll admit in front of the whole PCA that you are amazing at basketball and if I win the girls on your group go on a date with us." The guy smirked and hold his hand out to seal the deal.

If Logan hadn't been so angry he would never have made this deal, especially seeing that his secret girlfriend had to pay the price for it as well, but he couldn't think straight. James who was about to protest and calm Logan down didn't get the chance to do so, because Logan was already shaking the guy's hand.

"Deal."

"Good. We'll meet you guys here in two hours. Let the best team win."

Michael was the first who found his voice after the group of guys had left the basketball court.

"Dude what did you do? The girls are going to kill us for that."

Only now that he calmed down slightly Logan could think clearly. The girls. Quinn. Oh oh that wasn't good at all. He just agreed that his secret girlfriend would go on a date with one of those idiots if they lost the game. Not only was Michael right, the girls would kill him for that, but he also really didn't want so see Quinn on a date with someone else. This wasn't going to end well.

"You did what?" Lola screamed at the boys in front of her. They had met the girls on campus and Vince had told them about the bet.

"Logan really?" Zoey looked more than annoyed.

"It wasn't my fault. This guy was saying I lost my touch. I can't let him talk about me like that." Logan said defensively, but he was still avoiding to look at Quinn. Surely she was just as angry as her friends, but he was also afraid to see disappointment in her eyes.

"So you just pulled us into this for your ego?" Lisa pointed out.

"Look we'll win and no one has to worry." James tried to calm everyone down before the situation got out of hand.

Quinn, who had been silent for the whole time, finally spoke up. "I'll practice his free throws with this idiot." Now she pulled Logan after her. "See you guys at the game."

Their friends looked after them and Vince couldn't help but be concerned for Logan.

"She isn't going to beat him up, is she?"

Zoey shrugged.

"She will probably shot him a few time with her zap watch."

When Logan and Quinn arrived at the basketball court no one was there. Good. Quinn really wanted to help Logan again with his free throws to make sure they won, but she had to talk to him first and for that no one better be around.

"I can't believe you did that. Wait on second thought I can, but why did you get us involved, especially me, your own girlfriend?"

For the first time since she had heard from this bet he looked at her and she could clearly see the guilty in his eyes. That was a rare sight and meant for her eyes only. While in the group Logan had only been defensive of his decision, but now she saw how sorry he really was for getting her involved in this.

Almost hesitant he took her hands in his, probably afraid she would pulled away and zap him with her watch.

"Look I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have made that bet especially not about you. I just got so angry."

"Maybe you should visit anger management class again."

"No way, these people are crazy."

"Anyway, let's practice. I really don't want to go on a date with one of those guys."

"We aren't here to make out?" Logan asked disappointed.

"I'm still angry at you, so why would I kiss you right now?"

"Because I'm the best looking guy on campus?" Logan smirked at her and got hit for it a second later.

"Maybe after the game if you win."

"You mean when I win." Quinn rolled her eyes at his big ego and he smirked again, pulling her closer. "Give me a kiss for good luck?"

"Fine."

When they kissed Logan promised to himself that he would win. There was no way he would let his hot and beautiful girlfriend go on a date with one of these idiots.

The game was nerve-racking for the girls, considering their friends were playing for their freedom. Finally they won and the girls were relieved. They went over to congratulate their respective boyfriends. The only problem was that Quinn for a moment seemed to forget that her relationship to her boyfriend was a secret, because she embraced Logan.

Feeling the weird looks of her friends on them she pulled away immediately.

"What? Someone had to thank him as well and I sacrificed myself, so be grateful."

Her excuse was good enough and their friends laughed.

"Let's go to Sushi Rox, my treat to make it up to you." Logan announced to completely shift the attention off of himself and Quinn.

On the way to Sushi Rox Quinn and Logan walked a little slower to be out of ear-shot.

"Nice save back there." He smirked at her.

"You too." She smiled back.

* * *

 **Hitting the Mark**

Logan had spend the good portion of this morning in front of the mirror like every other morning, but this time he was late to breakfast with his friends. So far it seemed like a usual start of the day, that was until he heard Firewire and Mark talk in the lounge. Normally he wouldn't eavesdrop on these two because they never talked about anything interesting, but when they mentioned Quinn he stopped in his tracks.

"You can be happy, not only is Brook hot but Quinn is just weird."

"Hn her experiments are really weird and Brook just gets me." Mark answered.

It took Logan only a second to realize that the anger management class was useless and another moment later Mark and Firewire had already his fist in their faces. No one was allowed to talk about his girlfriend like that, secret or not.

Ten minutes later Logan sat in the dean's office. News traveled fast around PCA and to Dean Rivers even faster.

"I already called your father and he should be here soon. You wait here until I get my morning coffee."

Logan considered asking Dean Rivers if he could get him a coffee as well, but decided against it, he wouldn't do it anyway. The moment the dean left Logan pulled out his cellphone and texted Quinn that he wouldn't make it to their secret hiding spot in time. When she asked him why, he only replied he would tell her later. He was sure she and his friends would hear the news in no time anyway.

Sitting there Logan still couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for what he did. He never really accepted Mark and after he had broken up with Quinn it had gone from dislike to hate. How could a guy treat someone as special as Quinn as bad as Mark had. Sure it had taken him time to realize how great Quinn really was, but now that he knew he promised himself that he would never hurt her again. Mark was clearly an idiot and he deserved every hit he gave him. His thoughts were interrupted when Dean Rivers reentered the office, now a coffee in hand.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, sitting down opposite of Logan.

"I hit Mark and Firewire. End of story."

Dean Rivers seemed surprised at Logan's admission, before a confused look replaced it.

"And why?"

"I don't like them." There was no way Logan would say anything about his real motives. Dean Rivers probably wouldn't go around PCA and gossip about his and Quinn's secret relationship, but Logan knew the walls here had ears in form of the secretaries.

Mr. Rivers sighed. It seemed the boy wouldn't tell him anything else and somehow he had to admit that he was impressed by his honesty. There wasn't much that he could do anyway, Logan's father financed a good portion of the school, so he couldn't kick his son out.

"You have to apologize to Mark and Firewire and you get detention for two weeks."

"No."

"No?" Dean Rivers couldn't belief his ears.

"I won't apologize to them." He didn't feel sorry at all for doing that, so he wouldn't apologize, no matter the consequences.

"Then you have detention for a month."

Logan nodded in understanding. A knock on the door interrupted the silence and Malcolm Reese entered the office.

"Mr. Reese nice to see you." Dean Rivers shook his hand.

"You too, but I wish the circumstances were others. Could I speak with my son alone for a moment?"

"Of course."

Logan saw that not only Dean Rivers left, but the secretaries as well. He sighed deeply, so at least nothing he would say would get around.

"So why are you here?" His father asked when the door closed.

"I beat up two guys."

"Dean Rivers already told me that. I'm interested in the why."

"Why do you want to know that? It isn't like you to ask." It was true, his father normally didn't even care so much about him and now he was interested in his reasoning? That was new.

"You misbehave a lot, but this is the first time you actually hit someone. That isn't a minor thing Logan."

"So you really want to know? I did it for my girlfriend."

"All this for a girl. I thought you were smarter than that."

"She is not just a girl. I love her."

Father and son looked both equally shocked at that. Logan couldn't belief he said that. Due to their relationship being a secret he had never talked with anyone about Quinn like that, but he realized that it was true, he did love her.

"You are too young to know what love is."

His father's words made Logan snap for the second time that day.

"And you would know? Every other month you present me a new stepmother. That is your definition of love. I'm already dating my girlfriend for three month and I can honestly say I love her."

"That is no way to talk to your father. I'll cut off your money supply. Give me you credit card."

"You know what? Here." Logan pulled out the card and threw in on the desk. "I don't care." With that he stood up and left. How could he have been so stupid to think that his father would understand how serious he was about Quinn?

When he reached his friends at the breakfast table he began to calm down slightly. However the moment he sat down he was questioned.

"Dude, why did you beat up Del Figgalo and Firewire?" Michael asked.

"I had a bad day."

"You can't just go around beat people up because you have a bad day." Zoey, always the voice of reason, said.

"I always knew you're stupid, but this stupid?" He should have seen Lola's insults coming.

Logan only listened half-heartedly until he heard Quinn gasp, all his attention turned immediately to her.

"You're bleeding."

Only now Logan looked at his hand. She was right of course, as always. He wanted to tell her it was only a scratch, but she had already grasped his arm and pulled him after herself. "I'm going to take care of this idiot." She told their friends before leaving with him.

"Is there ever a normal day here at PCA?" James finally asked when they were out of sight.

"So far I haven't seen one." Zoey answered, looking after their friends just as confused as everyone else at the table.

Back at Logan's room Quinn pulled out a tissue and cleaned his hand before binding it.

"It seems Mark is thick headed, quite literally." Logan tried to lighten the mood.

"Stop joking. Why did you do that? Not that Mark didn't deserve it, but I want to know."

Logan smirked. So she was totally okay with him hitting Mark, but he still had to tell her the truth.

"They were talking about you Quinn and I didn't like it. No one talks bad about Logan Reese's girlfriend."

"Idiot." Despite the meaning of the word her voice sounded affectionate and her smile betrayed her. He leaned over and kissed her. Finally they had a little bit of time to themselves or so they thought.

None of them was aware that Malcolm Reese had watched the whole conversation between his son and his girlfriend through a crack of the door. He only wanted to see what else of Logan's valuables he should take away as punishment, but what he saw definitely surprised him. He had to admit that he had never seen his son like that. The way Logan smiled lovingly at the girl he had called Quinn and how she took care of him showed a deep connection. People always said they were alike, father and son, but Malcolm couldn't help but think that his son was maybe right, his definition of love wasn't as good as Logan's.

Deciding that it would be wrong to cut his son's allowance when he had only defended his girlfriend Malcolm Reese left PCA. Hopefully one day his son would introduce Quinn formally to him, after all he wanted to get to know the girl that managed to make Logan Reese fall in love.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
